


Cowboy

by Greeneyes_fan



Series: Demarcation [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyes_fan/pseuds/Greeneyes_fan





	Cowboy

She sits beside him at the bar, offering a brilliant smile in answer to a twinkle in his eye. "Hey, stranger," she says.

His flannel comes off, then his t-shirt. He stretches lazily in the moonlight, eyes on the gorgeous sight in front of him as she unbuttons her blouse. Laughing, they fall to the bed together and she reaches for his belt buckle. She's stripped to her skin and his pants sit around his knees, dirty boots hanging off the edge of the bed as they embrace. She doesn't mind.

A cowboy always does it with his boots on.


End file.
